


(Why) The Roommate Always Knocks Twice

by were_lemur



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson walks in at an awkward moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Why) The Roommate Always Knocks Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is House/Wilson or just House Being Obnoxious.

"Don't you ever knock?"

Wilson lets the door close behind him, and looks everywhere but at House, who is sprawled lazily on the couch, still holding his cock. "I did knock."

"Oh. Right." House starts stroking himself again. "Well?"

"I'll be back later." _A lot later._

"You don't want to join me?"

"Join you in ... jacking off?" Wilson can't believe he's having this conversation. That House is still stroking himself, as casually as someone else might work a crossword puzzle.

"You never did it in the locker room back in high school? Comparing equipment size, distance ... accuracy?"

_"House!"_


End file.
